The Prank
by scamp87
Summary: Alex's classmates take a prank too far and MI6 ends up getting involved.
1. Chapter 1

The Prank

Authors Note: Hope you like! Please tell me what you think and if it is worth continuing

It was around ten at night and Alex was getting ready for bed. It was going to be a long day at school tomorrow and he was absolutely dreading it. He had just missed another week of school for another bloody mission. And of course he had many more nasty scars and bruises that he still needed to find explanations for.

He snapped out of his thoughts and went to check his email, which he hadn't done in a while. Most of them were junk mail from random stores and stuff, but one of them caught his eye. It was labeled Anonymous. He debated for a couple of minutes if he should open it or not and finally decided to.

**ANONYMOUS**

"_ALEX RIDER, WE WILL FIND YOU AND THEN WE WILL KILL YOU."_

Immediately after reading this Alex could feel the adrenaline racing through his body. He quickly shut his laptop. No way in heck was he going to respond to that creepy email. It could be any of the hundreds or maybe even thousands of enemies he had made in the past year and sending them an email back would give them a better chance of finding him. He was tempted to call MI6, just to be on the safe side. But, they would probably make a big fuss and end up sending him to Breacon Beacons or something and he was determined to not let that happen.

Not everything added up though. If it was a criminal organization wouldn't they have signed their name?Actually, why would they have given him a heads up at all? Was this some cruel game or joke? In the past everybody had sent his death threats to MI6.

He found it kind of sad that he did indeed have death threats... Its not like he tried to put himself in these situations or anything... In the end he decided that it would be the best just to go to bed and wait until the morning to check his email again.

To prepare himself for if something was to go wrong, he checked his room for bugs and put his pistol on his nightstand. He made sure to conceal it the best he could because he knew that Jack would have a fit if she saw him with it. ….

A couple of minutes later he found himself laying in bed trying to fall asleep, but failing miserably at it. Finally after about an hour he fell into a troubled sleep.

_**Alex heard a piercing scream. He ran into Jacks room only to find her laying dead in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a puddle of her own blood. He looked up and saw the person from the email. He had an evil smile on his face.**_

"_**I told you we would find you Alex."**_

_**Alex tried to run, but he went no where. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. All of a sudden more people he had never seen before started appearing in front of him with evil smiles on their faces. **_

_**Suddenly a blurry figure appeared. She walked closer and Alex could see the red hair. It was Jack!**_

"_**Alex, you killed me. I could have started a family. I could have done anything I wanted with my life. But, instead I threw it all away to watch over you and this is how you repay me? Now I must kill you and make you suffer what I have suffered through."**_

_**Alex tried to scream again and nothing came out. He stayed frozen still as Jack pushed the knife into his heart.**_

Alex shot up out of bed. He was panting and in a cold sweat. He was relieved that it was just a dream. He knew that it would be useless trying to go back to bed so he decided on taking a shower. He silently cursed when he found out that it was only one in the morning. It was going to be a long night...

An hour later Alex found himself rereading the email over and over again. It surprised him when he found another email.

**ANONYMOUS**

"_TRUST ME WE WILL FIND YOU. WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE RIDER. WE EVEN KNOW THAT YOU ATTEND BROOKLAND COMPREHENSIVE SCHOOL. SEE YOU IN THREE DAYS RIDER."_

Authors Note: Hope you liked! Please tell me what you think and if it is worth continuing:)


	2. Chapter 2

The Prank Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you soooo much to everybody who reviewed! I wasn't going to continue this story, but I changed my mind after all of your responses:) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and I probably never will:( x2 (since I forgot one last chapter...)

0000oo0000

**ANONYMOUS**

"_TRUST ME WE WILL FIND YOU. WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE RIDER. WE EVEN KNOW THAT YOU ATTEND BROOKLAND COMPREHENSIVE SCHOOL. SEE YOU IN THREE DAYS RIDER."_

Alex's mind went blank as he read the new email. He sat there for a couple of more minutes, before he finally recovered enough to turn off his computer.

Whoever this organization was apparently knew their facts. Alex knew that he should probably go tell MI6. But, it seemed that whenever he asked a favor of them it got twisted around in some sick way and ended up hurting his cause more than helping it.

He felt like crawling in a hole and never coming out. MI6 had ruined his stupid life once again. Alex debated if he should run away or not for a couple of minutes before finally decided against it. If he was going to do something like that he would have to do it last minute, to throw the 'organization' off track.

So, Alex didn't even attempt to go back to bed. Instead he got out his never-ending pile of makeup work. His teachers would be pleased if he brought some of it back to school tomorrow... And there is the fact that he had just missed another week of school and would have even more make up work when he got back...

He spent the next couple of hours trying to stay awake and do his work, which he was slowly making progress on. He probably needed to be in bed though. His mission was rough and he had barely gotten any time to sleep during the whole thing. In other terms, he was behind on about twenty-four hours of sleep and had to get up early to go to bloody school.

Finally around 5 in the morning he fell into a dreamless sleep.

0000ooo0000

"Are you sure we should be doing this guys?" Sam said nervously. He had never been in a situation like this before. He had snuck out of his house around 9:30 after receiving a call from one of his more rebellious friends, telling him to come over. He thought that they would be playing video games or something, not putting death threats on people...

"It will be fine Sam. You need to relax a little, it is just a little prank. Rider deserves it. He is never at school and gets to go out and have fun all the time and tonight is our turn. Besides, he is probably just going to think it is one of his rival gangs." Jake said. He was the ring leader of this whole idea. Right when he had thought of it he invited his two best friends; Sam and Max over to help him out with it.

"Jake's right Sam. Relax. I mean seriously, what is the worse that can happen? Rider calls the cops and they come talk to our parents?" Max snorted.

"You are so bad going and playing pranks on people! Especially on a school night!" Jake said, in his best impression of a mothers voice.

All three boys burst into laughter and Sam eventually lightened up.

"Okay, I am in."

Max and Jake high fived. "We knew we could get you to do it. Let's just hope Rider's back at school soon. It's been around a week so he's do back anytime."

The boys agreed and started throwing out ideas of what they could write in the email.

Sam just hoped that they didn't get caught. For some reason he had a bad feeling about this. The other kids were right though, the worst that could happen is they would get in trouble by their parents. Or so he thought...

Authors Note: Hope you liked! Please Read and REVIEW! I am sorry that it is so short. I need to go to bed, I have to get up early for school... Anyways, do you think Alex should tell MI6 about his problem soon or do you think he should run away first or something? Maybe MI6 reads through Alex's emails and already knows? I don't know... PLEASE REVIEW:)


	3. Chapter 3

The Prank Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hope you like! Please Read and Review! Oh yea, please tell me if you would like to Beta this story:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

Alex awoke to his blaring alarm clock around six. He groaned and turned it off. He hadn't realized that he had actually fallen asleep. To be honest it didn't feel like he had gotten any sleep at all. I guess an hour of it is better than nothing though, right?

He had almost completely forgotten about the emails, until he saw his laptop sitting on his desk. He cringed at the thought of them. Alex was used to knowing that people were after him. But, it was different when you knew other agents were looking after your house and the fact that he actually had contact with this organization just made things ten times creepier.

After thinking about the emails for a few minutes, Alex made a decision that he would wait to contact MI6 for at least another day. If things got too out of hand, then he would contact them. He thought of it as his last resort. Besides, whoever was after him said that he had three days, so he was still safe.

Alex wanted nothing more than to go back to bed. His cuts still stung furiously and his bruises were still clearly noticeable. He couldn't remember a time when he had been more tired. I mean he always was to some degree after a mission, but he usually had at least one night to sleep before school started. Thinking about it he probably looked like a zombie, with all of his injuries and the big bags under his eyes. He took one look in the mirror just to confirm it.

He sighed and then started putting on his uniform. Today was going to be a long day... Even though nobody probably recommended it, he was going to school. He missed enough as it was and it would hopefully keep his mind off the emails.

About ten minutes later he quietly walked down the stairs, careful not to wake up Jack; who did not know that Alex had returned home yet. He quickly wrote her a note explaining that he had returned and that he would see her tonight.

With that he slipped out the door and headed to school.

0000ooo0000

Around the same time Alex headed off to school, the remaining executive board of Scorpia was called to an emergency meeting.

Within an hour everybody was there. Right on time. Lateness meant death.

They were all sitting at a big fancy table. Nobody spoke and you could not read the expression on any of their faces. Some people would say it looked like a clip out of a horror movie and it probably did.

Right when the clock struck eight. The man who called the meeting started to talk. Nobody knew anything about him, except that he had been on the board since the beginning and knew what he was doing. As he started speaking, nobody could identify his accent. Not that anybody cared, it was probably better that way.

"I am glad to see that you are all hear. Everybody in this room knows that our organization has been brought to its knees by no other than the teenager Alex Rider. As you know Scorpia never forgets or forgives. We have already tried to kill Rider once and failed. Since then we have been keeping very close tabs on him. Early this morning I got a report of suspicious activity on his email account. I decided to check it out and it turns out that a new organization is after Alex. They know where he lives and have even informed him about it. This must mean that they are very strong and confident. I tracked the email and it seems that the source is coming from about a mile away from his house. However, this was most likely a trap to throw MI6 off track, since it is so close to Rider.

I know that we have talked about what to do with Rider. Some of us think that it would be better to keep him alive in case he becomes helpful to us in the future. He would definitely bring us back to the top. The only person to ever take us down, would be joined with us.

As of right now that is not happening though. We have a contract with MI6 saying that we will leave him alone until he is eighteen. Some of you think that it would be best if we just killed him right now, contract or not. But, that would bring big risk and our biggest secret could be revealed.

However, what we cannot do is let this organization take down Rider. We cannot let them pass us up. We would be the laughing stalk of the underworld. We need to find this organization and take them down before it is too late."

Everybody in the room silently agreed and arrangements started being made right away.

Authors Note: Hope you liked! Please REVIEW! Do you think that Scorpia should capture the boys or do you think that MI6 should send everybody somewhere for protection and then maybe they could be captured? I don't know, whatever you guys want. Anyways does anybody want to Beta my story?


	4. Chapter 4

The Prank Chapter Four

Authors Note: Thanks to Marie Elaine Cullen for Betaing. Also thank you so much to everybody for giving me great ideas:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

The sky was pitch black and the glistening snow covered the ground. All Alex could see was his breath and the flurry of snow flakes in front of him. It took all of his will power not to turn around and go back home. Jack would gladly let him stay, after all, he had just returned from his mission yesterday. They could be sitting in front of the fire place drinking hot chocolate and watching movies.

He couldn't though. The emails, he needed a distraction. It was gnawing away at his mind. Not that school would help much, but at least it would bring a little bit of normalcy into his day. He decided that he was going to MI6 first thing in the morning if he did not figure anything else out...

For some reason he felt that more was going on than what was said in the email. He had a strange thought that another party was involved, but he ignored it.

A couple of minutes later, the snow covered school came into view. If it kept snowing like this hopefully they would get out of school early. He doubted that would happen though, the city was pretty good about clearing out the snow quickly and efficiently.

Alex pulled his hood over his head as he entered the school, in hopes of not being spotted. He often wished that his life had not come to this. He knew that if he really wanted to, he could easily make friends and become 'popular'. After all, half the girls in the school were already drooling over him (which he found really odd, considering he was the 'druggie' and currently had one friend).

The hallways were complete chaos with kids swarming through it; some were throwing footballs, while others were kissing, screaming, running, doing cartwheels, and anything else you could imagine.

Anyways,in the noisy hallways Alex did a good job of staying concealed, until he reached his locker. That's when the first person spotted him. He thought he was safe until some annoying kid screamed "_Druggies Back!"_Alex could have punched him, but instead he calmly collected his books and headed towards his classroom.

The hallways suddenly became completely silent and all eyes were glued on him. Rumors started flying around wildly. Most of the kids were wondering why he hadn't hurt the kid. Did they really think he was that dangerous?

He immediately regretted the thought, as images of past missions came rushing into his mind. There were more people that he injured than he could even count... He guessed that he was that dangerous...

Alex's first two classes went by extremely fast. He spent most of his time staring absentmindedly at the chalkboard, oblivious to all the whispering and stares. Even though Alex was gone so much, he still managed to get A's and B's. He was a smart boy and understood almost all of the material without paying attention. That's why so many of the teachers got so upset about his absences, before his uncle died he had such a promising future... But he supposed that what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them right?

After his first two classes, he headed to lunch. He got his food and searched for Tom in the big cafeteria. After a few seconds he spotted the short kid, with spiky black hair and green eyes that reminded Alex of a cat. He was sitting with a few of the other kids from the soccer team. Alex headed over to the table and took the empty seat next to Tom. The other kids got quiet, clearly unhappy that Alex was there. Tom however was the opposite and got all hyper like he always did the day after Alex got back from a mission. Their eyes met briefly, giving the signal that Alex would explain everything later.

After a few minutes there lunch table regained conversation and the kids started talking again, all the previous tension almost gone. The kids asked where Alex had been and he told them that he had fallen ill again. They played along, but Alex could tell that they didn't buy it. Anybody who did, would have to be an idiot... Even though he didn't want to admit it a druggie did fit his descriptions right now. His eyes were glossy and had bags under them. Even though the his clothes covered a majority of his injuries some were still clearly visible, and he was struggling just to keep his eyes open.

Alex snapped back into reality when he heard his name and the word email in the same sentence. At first he thought that it came from his table, but then he realized it came from behind him. He wanted to see who was at the table, but it would be to obvious if he turned around. After trying to pick up little more parts of their conversation he found out that the voices belonged to Max, Sam, and Jake; the three most cocky kids in the school.

All the parts suddenly fit together. They were the one's who sent the bloody email! No organization would have been stupid enough to do that. There was little information to go off of, but it was enough. He was going to follow them home from school and confirm it, better safe than sorry.

Alex was overwhelmed with relief. He felt so stupid though, it was a freaking prank! MI6 would have been furious if they went to stop 'Scorpia' and found three teenage kids instead.

Alex was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even realize when the bell to release lunch rang, until a few seconds after.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. All Alex thought about was the stupid prank and before he knew it he was following the boys home from school, being careful not to be seen. The snow covering the ground just made it ten times harder.

All of the boys entered one house, just as Alex had suspected. Just as they were about to shut the door Alex stopped it and entered with the boys. Alex thought that they were to shocked to speak, but it could have been fear holding them back.

Alex was about to speak, when he heard a car entering the drive way. He turned around to take a glance of the car and chills went down his spine.

He gaped in surprise, but perhaps he shouldn't have...

Scorpia was here.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please read and REVIEW:)


	5. Chapter 5

The Prank Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed last chapter and to Marie Elaine Cullen for betaing! Hope you enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

_He gaped in surprise, but perhaps he shouldn't have..._

_Scorpia was here._

The small white scorpion on the side of the black van seemed to mock Alex. It grew in his vision, until it was all he saw. Hecouldn't think straight. All he could concentrate on was breathing. He was frozen with shock. This was the last thing he would ever expect to happen.

It was over. They were all going to get tortured and probably killed. It was his fault. If he never followed the boys home they would not be in this situation. No matter how skilled Alex was, there was no way he would be able to take on four trained assassins with guns, when they had the element of surprise.

Alex carefully weighed his options. He could at least attempt to take them out. There was no point though; they would just be punished more severely later, when they were caught.

How did Scorpia even get involved in this? He paused for a moment in his deliberating, realizing that the presence of Scorpia meant that the boys hadn't pulled the prank at all.

Alex was about to break down. He had hurt so many people, sure the boys had been jerks to him. That didn't mean they deserve to be freaking killed though!

He was shaking with anger, fear, hate, betrayal and anything else you could imagine.

He made a quick final decision. The best chance they had was for him to get captured right now. Alex didn't have the strength to fight the criminal organization at the moment anyways.

Though, before he charged in blindly into the house, he made himself a promise. He was going to get the boys out of there, no matter what it took.

This just brought more thoughts flying through his head. All the boys would know his secret. Knowing them, they would tell the entire school, official secrets act or not. Sure, it could turn into just another school rumor. But, if the boys went missing for anymore than a day and they came back and claimed it was a criminal organization that Alex was involved in, it would surely be looked into...

The boys probably had a good five seconds before Scorpia entered the house. He wanted to tell them to run or hide. It would be no use though, Scorpia would find them.

It had only been a couple of seconds since Scorpia had pulled in the driveway and Alex had entered the house. Much to Alex's surprise, the boys were still silent. Alex could tell that they still hadn't made up their minds about what they were going to do yet. The fear was clearly evident in their eyes. They were staring at Alex with something close to desperation, like he knew exactly how to handle these situations.

They now had a good three seconds left.

"Quick, throw all of you stuff into that closet. Backpacks, cell phones, i-pods, and anything else that could possibly give away your name. They haven't seen us yet, the windows are tinted. Try to stay calm. Don't try to resist them. Use fake names. Don't hesitate when saying them. Max, you will be Ian Turner. Jake, you will be Nick Mach. Sam, you will be Trent Ice. I will be Collin Thompson," was all Alex could manage to say. Luckily, the boys were able to throw their stuff into the closet, albeit hesitantly and confusedly, by the time the men from Scorpia had reached the door. They wouldn't have followed his order at all, had they not seen the men outside of the window, holding very large machine guns that seemed straight out of some James Bond movie.

The fake names would not help much or at all, Alex knew. If anything, it would only confuse Scorpia for a little bit. He supposed it could possibly help them if they ever got out of Scorpia's grasp alive and it could possibly keep Scorpia away from their families for a while if they decided to go after them. Of course, Alex didn't need a fake name, but he still wanted the boys to think he was somewhat normal for a little bit longer.

The men from Scorpia kicked in the door. He half expected each man to come running in and take a boy, but instead they threw something in the door and shut it quickly.

At that moment, Alex knew he was dead. The other boys had already fallen to the ground. He tried to fight off whatever they had thrown at him. But, the room started to fade in and out, different colors were everywhere, black spots danced across his vision. He tried to run, but he no longer had control of his body and he soon fell into the darkness too.

Disclaimer: Thanks for reading! Please read and REVIEW:) Oh yea, do you think all the boys should get tortured or just Alex? Can't decide...


	6. Chapter 6

The Prank Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

Authors Note:Enjoy!

0000ooo0000

Alex's first thought when he woke up was that he was alive . He groaned and rolled over he couldn't remember what happened, his mind was still fuzzy from what Scorpia had given him. Whatever the situation was he wasn't surprised to be locked in a cell, I mean it did happen on a fairly regular basis...

He spent a couple of seconds trying to remember what happened, he got a little freaked out when he saw bruises scattered across his body, but then he remembered they were from his last mission. He tried to sit up, but got dizzy and had to lay back down. He heard a groan, surprised that someone else was in the cell with him he turned his head and all the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.

He wanted to scream. Why did all of these situations always happen to him? Now he had the lives of three total jerks on his hands. Jake was the only one starting to come around, it was pretty clear that none of them would be awake for at least another twenty minutes. He had gotten tranquilized so much that he had probably grown tolerance for it.

The situation did not look good. The cell was made out of pure concrete, the only exit was a door that was bolted shut, and the room was basically pitch black. The only light source was what was coming from the crack under the door.

Alex blinked a couple of times, trying to get fully adjusted to the light. The other boys seemed unharmed, so far at least. The room was bugged though, Alex could see the little cameras and microphones concealed around the room. They were all pretty small and sort of blended in with the concrete. It would be kind of hard to see them if you weren't paying attention...

There was one thing that confused Alex though. Why would Scorpia come after his friends? I mean he already had known that someone was coming after him. He felt so stupid for not taking the emails seriously. The guilt of getting the boys into this situation was overwhelming, he should have never assumed that they were playing a prank. He figured that Scorpia might actually be doing him a favor by capturing his friends. They could have just shot them on the spot when they saw that Alex was with them...

Alex sat there for another half-hour or so daydreaming of ways to escape, when Jake finally came around.

"Where are we?" He said confused.

"A cell." Alex said simply, not adding any other information.

"Why?" said Jake.

"Because we pissed some very dangerous people off." Alex said, like it was totally normal.

"But..."

"I can't answer your questions right now, you will find out soon enough when they come in here." Alex said.

"People are coming in here?"

"Shut up, your giving me a headache." Alex snapped, amused at the thought that he preferred to be tortured alone.

Alex thanked God that Jake shut up, he didn't want to give away more than he had to. He really needed answers himself before he could give any to his schoolmates.

Alex jumped a little when the door turned open.

A tall man walked in, he looked like any ordinary business man. He had on a suit, glasses, and was clean shaven. Alex could tell that the man was not a business man though, the crazed look on his face and the way he held himself gave it all away. Just by looking at him, Alex could tell that he knew what he was doing for the most part, but he could tell that he was not in the highest rankings of Scorpia. The highest ranking people always paid people to do their dirty work for them.

"You have exactly ten minutes to wake up your friends. It is time to answer some questions, to do so we will be taking a little trip to the torture room. First there are a few simple rules. 1) If you try to escape, your dead. 2) If your friends are not awake in ten minutes, they're dead. 3)If you are difficult, you are dead. And 4) If you are annoying you're dead." The "business man" paused for a few seconds.

"Well don't just sit on your butts, you are down to eight minutes. Be ready." and with that he left.

Alex rolled his eyes, all torturers were so cliché. They thought that if they threatened to kill you, you would give away all the world's biggest secrets and obey them like scared little puppy dogs. When in reality, they couldn't kill you because they needed those secrets.

Alex almost swore he could hear Jake sniffling. Was the biggest bully in his school really crying? He wanted to laugh, but instead he went to try to wake up the other boys. He knew that Scorpia would probably not kill them, but he didn't really feel like taking that chance, especially with Jake here.

Alex started shaking the boys and thankfully they actually came around. They were really confused though and couldn't really comprehend what was happening. They were basically repeating the same questions that Jake was earlier. Alex knew that he probably owed them answers, but he wanted to hold them off for a while. They didn't need to know more about the nasty world he lived in, than they needed to in case they got out of this situation some how.

Alex knew that they only had about two minutes before the man came for them so he called the boys over to him. After Alex had pretty much ignored all of their questions they went on the opposite side of the room from him... When they were all in a circle Alex covered his mouth and started whispering.

"Remember, use the fake names I gave you earlier. Don't say anything that gives away any information at all about any of our lives, don't even use your real names when addressing each other, this whole place is bugged." Alex could see their confused faces and explained."Bugged means, that they have camera's and microphones constantly watching us and picking up on what we are saying. If you want to talk to each other you will have to conceal your mouth from the cameras ans whisper like I am doing." He pause for a moment then continued. " There is a good possibility that we are all going to get tortured, don't give anything away, even if they threaten to kill you. If you give them the information they want, you become useless to them and they will kill you. Your better odds are keeping your mouth shut."

Alex could see that the three boys were all horrified. Sam even looked like he was about to pass out. Before Alex could give them anymore words of advice the door slammed open. He only had one thought, let the torturing begin.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! Do you think that Scorpia should somehow think that they actually didn't capture Alex (because he looked different than he did when he was with them a year ago or something) and that he was just another ordinary member of the new "criminal organization"? Please tell me! The Review button is right down there:)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in forever! Please don't hate me! But its finally summer so that means I have more time:) I've been thinking for a while and I think this is the story that I am going to choose to start updating on my goal will be once a week! And if I don't feel free to yell at me to get back on track!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

_Let the torture begin_

Alex did his best to keep a bored expression on his face. He couldn't let any of them know he was on edge. The only thing giving him enjoyment in a sick twisted way was seeing how scared the others were. Alex couldn't help but find it amusing. If they ever lived to tell the story he was sure it would be told way different ly than it was playing out right now.

Alex kept looking ahead. He was really hot, but decided to keep his sweat shirt on and his hood up. He was 99.5 percent sure they knew who he was, but hey it was worth a shot wasn't it?

Alex wanted to gag at how sterile the place smelled. I mean how cliché could they get? Everything was white and the lights were way too bright with a long hallway that never seemed to end. You would think that the biggest criminal agency in the world could get a little creative when creating their torture zones. Now that Alex was thinking about it, every place he got tortured at seemed the same. He wanted to laugh at the thought that they tried to keep a universal theme.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually just a few minutes they had arrived. When they opened the door there was a table with a whole bunch of sharp instruments and a whip laying next to it. Alex shivered as flashbacks came rushing back to him. He forced himself to snap out of it though, he needed to stay strong now more than ever.

There was a man cleaning a blade who looked up upon their arrival. He had dark hair and eyes, and a crazed look to his eyes, but Alex had seen worse. He gave a smile when the boys entered, showing off huge white teeth. Alex immediately nick named him Big Tooth, since it was the first thing that popped into his mind.

"I hope you guys get as much enjoyment out of this as I will" Big Tooth said while he finished the final touches to his blade. "Let me get one thing clear, I will make this as painful as possible, but the longer you cooperate the longer you live."

Alex could see the other boys visibly shaking. It made him cringe to know they would get scars that would last forever and it was all his fault. It made him want to throw up.

"Any volunteers? Might as well get it out of the way." The guard said.

Alex slowly raised his arm up. "I will." he said, his voice coming out raspy. He knew this was going to hurt like hell, he had many fresh wounds that he didn't really feel like having reopened.

"Your wish is my command." Big Tooth said. "Now take you sweatshirt off, we can use it to clean the blood off later."

Alex slowly took off his sweatshirt. His classmates were about to see what he spent the last year putting quiet a bit of effort in hiding, but not that it mattered now.

He winced a little bit as the rough material rubbed against his whip marks, cursing himself a few seconds later for it, he had promised himself he would not show weakness.

When the sweatshirt was off he could see everyone gaping at him.

He looked down and saw why. Bruises covered his body ranging in many different colors, scars of all different shapes and sizes littered his body and fresh whip marks made a big display too. Not to mention the bullet wound scar right in the middle of his chest. He was sure putting on quiet a show.

He smirked. "What have you guys never seen a six pack before?"

The guard looked amazed. "Who is this kid?"

Big Tooth looked shocked. "It's Alex Rider you dumb ass."

Authors Note: Hope you liked! Please Please review if you do it will make my night:) And Gahh I can't decide if I want the other boys to get tortured or not. Also I am open to a beta if anyone would like to:)


	8. Chapter 8

The Prank Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thanks so much for reading! This is dedicated to MonkeyWriter jr for betaing:) Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:'(

0000ooo0000

_It's Alex Rider you dumb ass._

All was quiet after that for a few seconds. Everyone just kind of stood in a dazed state. Alex was starting to feel uncomfortable, he let out an awkward cough that finally brought Big Tooth back to reality.

"Well if it isn't Alex Rider." Big Tooth said sarcastically. "The biggest super spy in the nation, here to make our corporation look like a fool, once again?"

Alex had no idea what he was talking about, all he could pay attention to was his classmates shocked faces.  
>His scars and biggest secret revealed in one day? He wanted to scream. The boys started to whisper to each other, how idiotic could they be? Alex shot them a warning glare, but it was too late. He was surprised at the guts the boys had to talk or even glance at the men. In the end he just passed it off as pure stupidity.<p>

"And you guys, think you can just talk whenever you want?" Big Tooth growled pointing towards Sam, Jake, and Max. "Well you obviously thought wrong. I don't know what is going on here, but what I do know is that you all need a reality check. This isn't all fun and games, as Alex well knows. Let me make this clear, you guys are at our mercy and we will kill you without hesitating."

He continued. "My orders were to torture and that's what I'm going to do. Whatever your little secrets are, they won't get past us. We won't interrogate you guys today, but trust me we will. Today is just a test day, we want to see what methods of torture break you boys the most, it's different for everyone." He said casually. "We already know Rider's." he added as an after thought, smiling.

Alex was relieved that the three had enough decency to keep their mouths shut after that. He absentmindedly rubbed his head, he had a huge migraine and everything seemed too bright. The torture hadn't even begun and he already felt awful.

He could see Sam visibly wince as Big Tooth picked up the whip, ready for his first round at Alex's already raw back. On the other hand, Alex took a few deep breaths and kept calm, he had been through this many times, he knew the drill. If he was lucky he would black out.

Gasps from Alex's classmates shot out as the whip dug into Alex's back. Blood streamed down immediately; horror scenes in movies weren't even this bad. A dizzy spell hit Alex and the ceiling seemed to tip up and down. The sickening smell of iron was not helping his case. He leaned on the wall for support, they didn't chain him this time. They knew he would obey, he was too weak to protest.

Alex bit down on his teeth, begging his body not to let out blood curdling screams. He was able to keep quiet, but his body was on fire. He felt sick. He used all the strength in his body to swallow down the bile that was rising in his throat.

The whip kept coming harsher and more painful every time. It wouldn't have necessarily been that bad, but his wounds from just a couple of days ago made the pain _almost_ unbearable.

He knew that if he closed his eyes the darkness would overtake him, he wanted it so bad, but his body wasn't obeying him.

Big Tooth smiled. "This is fun isn't it Alex? And just to think it has all barely begun?"

Alex just snarled and sent him a glare that could kill,"Scorpia will never win."

Big Tooth laughed. "You are so naive, Rider. Big surprises are coming your way."

Alex was too weak to speak after that. The last thing he saw before fading into the darkness was the guard with a gun pointed towards Max's head.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me! Please review I will love you forever! And if any of the boys died would you be mad? Just wondering...


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Enjoy!:) Thanks so much for reading and this chapter is dedicated to MonkeyWriter jr:)

Alex awoke with a start. He sat up quickly panting, but soon regretted it as he became dizzy and had to lie back down. His thoughts were fuzzy, but the all too familiar feeling of hopelessness overcame him when the vision of a gun being pointed at Max's head came back into his mind. It made his stomach turn and he wanted to be sick.

He sat up again, but much slower this time and realized that he was in a room alone, it made him uncomfortable that the boys weren't with him. He mentally cursed. For all he knew Max could already be dead, and the others would be soon without him. They were not the most intelligent people and Scorpia was no organization to mess with. Alex felt hypocritical thinking that, but hey, he had good reasons to mess with them.

He took a closer look at the room around him and realized that it was much nicer and bigger than the other room he was in with the boys previously. It was white and sterile, with lights that shone brightly all around him, but the lights did nothing but intensify his headache.

Big Tooth entered the room quickly. Alex was about to close his eyes and pretend that he was still unconscious, but Big Tooth had a look on his face that worried Alex. He looked, scared?

Alex's suspicions were confirmed when Big Tooth grabbed a brief case from the corner of the room and hurried out, without paying Alex a second's notice.

Alex tried to stand up, but there was something restraining him. He looked down and saws that he had IV's attached to him. That was weird, they never gave him medical attention unless he was on the verge of dying. Even though he sort of felt like he was dying Alex knew that they could have gotten at least a couple of more torture sessions in before that was the case.

Alex became very tired again, his body obviously needed sleep in a bad way, but an instinct told him that he needed to stay up for at least a couple more minutes. Alex didn't want to, but his instincts were usually never wrong, so he sat up and tried to imagine himself in another world. A world where he was somewhat normal. He c couldn't though, he was bread to be a spy it was his destiny and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get out of this life, he was already in way too deep.

Alex was washed out of his thoughts when he heard commotion in the hallway. He prayed that the boys were not involved, but everything was still blurry and he couldn't make anything out.

A couple of minutes later a new guard came into the room and unhooked Alex from the IV.

Alex tried to get a good look at the man's face, but he couldn't. The man then practically dragged Alex to the hallway, Alex knew he would not have been able to make it there on his own, the fresh whip marks were starting to bleed again, and the smell of the iron was enough to make Alex want to pass out again.

The first thing Alex noticed was that Max and the others were still alive. He sighed in relief, but soon regretted it as it made his ribs hurt even worse than before.

The other boys noticed Alex as well and stared at him in amazement. They probably had thought Alex was dead.

Then he saw Big Tooth tied up along with the first guard he had encountered. Was he hallucinating? His mind was still fuzzy and he couldn't tell if what he was seeing was reality or not.

Someone touched his back and he hissed in pain. Yep, he was definitely in reality.

The new guard spoke up. "Alex, the members of Scorpia are sincerely sorry for what has just happened to you. It was a mistake and you do not deserve to be treated that way."

Alex gave the man a funny look, he was really starting to question his own sanity. Maybe the previous whippings were one injury too much.

The man continued. "The orders were for the other boys to be tortured, they played an awful trick on you and deserve to be tortured at the least, probably killed. The idiots probably thought they were being sneaky, but we were able to route the emails from the computer and rewire the microphones on the computer to hear their entire conversation."

Alex was really starting to think he needed to be put on drugs. Absolutely nothing was making since. He didn't say anything though, he wanted more information.

The man took a couple of steps towards Alex holding a gun. "Alex, you are going to kill these two men for the pain they caused you, you are in charge and have more power than you know. You need to be able to understand this. If you do not comply to these terms, then we will make your classmates kill them. If your classmates then don't comply they will be tortured to death and in that moment of time we will have no choice but to kill the two ourselves."

Alex nodded, not fully understanding what was going on. He grabbed the gun and started to have a moral battle with himself. Scorpia always kept their promises. The two men were going to die by the end of the night no matter what. If he was selfish and didn't kill the man, then his classmates would die as well, it all being his fault. He knew what he had to do. He pointed the gun at Big Tooth and got ready to pull the trigger.

Authors Note: Thanks so much for reading!:) Is there anything you guys would like to see be incorporated into this story? Have a great day!


End file.
